megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Maiko Oohashi
Maiko is a non-player character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3: Social Link *Persona 3: FES: Social Link *Persona 3 Portable: Social Link Design Maiko has brown eyes and hair, which is braided into two buns. She wears a navy blue jacket over a pink shirt with a rainbow design, navy blue skirt, slightly long white socks and green shoes. She also carries a red backpack. Personality Maiko is a kind and cheerful elementary student. She loves to go to the takoyaki stand and play at the shine. She hates when her parents fights and, because of it, she thinks that they don't care about her so she decides to ran away. In the normal route, Maiko confides into the protagonist and eventually falls in love with him, promising to marry him when she gets older. In the female protagonist's route Maiko thinks of her as her older sister. Profile ''Persona 3 Maiko is a girl that attends elementary school, and is first seen at the Naganaki Shrine playing on the playground. To begin the social link, the protagonist must first bring her takoyaki, then follow that by giving her a Mad Bull. Maiko then realizes that the protagonist is a nice person, and will ask him to visit her at the playground. She can be seen at the Shrine on every day except on Sunday, when she is attending Cram school. At the beginning of the social link, Maiko appears to be a carefree, happy-go-lucky girl. But as the link progresses, she begins to hint that her parents are unhappy, and during one event, she even tells the protagonist that her father hit her. She resolves to run away from home to make her parents look for her so that she knows that they really do care about her. Maiko's parents find the protagonist at the Shrine one day after she has run away from home, and beg the protagonist to tell them where she is. She is later found at the takoyaki stand, and her parents are both relieved that they found her safe and angry that she would run away from home. The parents end up divorcing, and Maiko chooses to live with her mother, and they move away at the completion of the social link, just after Maiko swears to the protagonist that she would marry him, and presents him with a toy ring. During the last couple of days of the game, if the protagonist visits Naganaki Shrine he will meet Maiko's father. He has a letter from Maiko that she sent him after moving away, and he shows it to the protagonist. He then mentions the part where Maiko tells her father she wishes to marry the Main Character, angrily telling him to stay away from his daughter. If the protagonist completes the Social Link, then the Persona Attis will be unlocked. ''Persona 3 Portable'' In P3P, Maiko no longer appears at the shrine everyday. Her new schedule is on Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Moreover, her S.Link will become suspended on 10/21 because she will become one of the missing persons trapped in Tartarus. Upon being missing, if you read the bulletin and see her name, it is revealed her last name is Oohashi. If the player had chosen the female protagonist, the final Social Link events with Maiko are slightly altered. Rather than talk about marrying the protagonist, she instead insists that the bond between make them like sisters. Then, in the final days of the game, the letter she write states that she wishes that the protagonist can "become family for real", alluding to the sister-like bond between the two. Misunderstanding her statement, this prompts her father to attempt to nervously ask the protagonist out on a date, thinking that Maiko might like the idea of the two as a couple. Maiko's father then realizes how awkward his advances have been, especially considering the protagonist is not yet 18, and runs off. Gallery maiko.png|concept artwork of Maiko Oohashi Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters